


Sleepy kisses and pancakes

by DaddySpence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySpence/pseuds/DaddySpence
Summary: Cute snuggles and a yummy breakfast after a long case
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter in a few days :)

"Hey Spence, have you seen my phone?"  
The sleepy younger man rolled to his side and groaned. "Aaaaaron, come back to bed" 

"I would if I could sweet boy, but I have to go to work. And so do you. Time to get up sleepyhead." 

"Noooooo, it's still dark out." Reid pouted 

"We'll get coffee on the way." 

"Deal.

\------------------------------

"I think I am going to sleep for a week." Aaron said heavily. 

This case had been particularly long, and strenuous. The team didn't get much time to rest, with the unsub keeping them on their toes. The case had come to a satisfying end, with the unsub being cuffed, and locked away forever. 

"As long as we can snuggle the whole time." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hotch smiled. 

The couple plopped themselves into bed and snuggled together. Reid was the little spoon, and Hotch had nuzzled up against his neck. He peppered little kisses all over Spencer, who let out a happy sigh. 

"I love you, Aaron" 

"I love you more, Spencer"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm" was the first sound to leave Spencer's mouth the next morning. He awoke the delicious smell of pancakes, and the sound of Jack's laughter. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. You hungry?" Aaron asked as Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"Always." 

Jack was already munching on his breakfast in the dinning room, so Spencer took this opportunity to come up behind Aaron and start kissing the back of his neck. 

"Do you want banana pancakes?" Hotch asked. 

"Yes please. I love you." 

"I love you too, Spence" he said as he turned around to give Spencer a loving kiss, and take there plates into the dinning room. 

"Good morning, Spencer!!" Jack said through a mouthful of pancake. 

He gave Jack I quick kiss on the top of his head. "Morning, Jack-attack." 

"Lets eat, shall we." Aaron said as he watched his small, wonderful family.


End file.
